


The Sins Of Magnets

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Attraction [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakups, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Extended Metaphors, Fighting, Heartbreaking, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magnets, Metaphors, Moving On, Moving Out, One-Sided Relationship, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Screaming, Songfic, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Before the damage is done, before I break your heart, this isn't what I really want." -Set It Off





	The Sins Of Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Jack attract like magnets.

Mark and Jack attract like magnets.

 

They pull each other close, they hold onto each other for dear life.

 

They share kisses under the sun, unphased by the world around them.

 

"Yer amazin'." Jack says, blue eyes sparkling with love. Mark would never get tired of that.

 

"As are you." Mark says, as he holds him close in the moonlight, never letting him go.

 

Mark spends days, nights on end, waiting for his love to come home. He feels like they're growing apart, but that can't be true.

* * *

 

Mark and Jack attract like magnets.

 

They push each other away, they scream and yell with malice and anger.

 

They share choice words, disappearing into the world around them.

 

"Yer bein' difficult...Ye know that right?"

 

"No, I don't Sean, because I'm not being difficult."

 

"This doesn't haveta be like this, yer bein' hostile and defensive..."

 

"You're accusing me of-"

 

"I ain't accusin' ye of anythin'! Somewhere, in that thick skull of yers, ye  _know_ that."

 

"Do I, Sean? Or maybe I'm too stupid to get it. Maybe you should explain it to me." Mark says, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows. Jack sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

"Mark y'know I didn't meenta-"

 

"You don't say things you don't mean, Sean." 

 

There was a long silence, harsh and cold. Mark sighed, and Jack looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. Mark's thoughts attracted Jack like a magnet.

* * *

 

"I think it'd be best if you moved out."

 

Jack licked his lip thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be best I guess." 

 

Another silence, this one longer, words swirling in the air, waiting to be pulled down.

 

"Do ye think we could stay friends?" Jack asks, and Mark locks eyes on him. That's the only answer he needs. "Mark I-"

 

"I don't need any pity, Sean." And Jack will never get used to the anger in his voice when he says his name. It's so unusual, coming from those soft lips he used to love to kiss. He didn't feel that spark anymore, but he still loved Mark. That would never stop. Because Jack attracted Mark like a magnet. He wouldn't let go.

* * *

 

"I'm not giving ye pity. I'm tryin' to help." 

 

Mark scoffs, then it turns into a bitter laugh. He rubs his face with his hands, and Jack follows the action. His heart clenches. He did this.

 

"I think you've done quite _enough_." Mark spits, and Jack flinches. Mark walks past Jack to the kitchen, and Jack follows.

 

"Ye didn't answer my question..." Jacks whispers, and Mark stops in his tracks. He turns to him slowly, anger glimmering in those soulful brown eyes. 

 

"No. I don't." He says, and Jack sighs. He hates what they've become. 

 

"Should I pack my things now then?" Jack asks, and Mark grunts in response, reaching up into the cabinet for a bottle of whiskey. "Mark, put that down."

 

"Why? You  _worried_ about me Sean? Were you worried about me on your first date? The second? The third? Fourth?" Mark shoots back, and Jack shuts his mouth. He feels disconnected. Mark says his name so formally, like they never met. He feels distant. 

 

"Mark you know its not like that..."

 

" _Isn't it thought Sean?"_ Mark insists, taking a huge swig of whiskey. 

 

" **No!** It's not Mark...I love you....just not..." He sighs, and Mark begins to laugh again. Bitterly. Filled with Self hatred. Jack hates that.

 

"Just not in the way you  _used_ to right? Did you ever? Did you really love me though?" Jack frowns, and he can feel hot tears pricking the side of his eyes. Mark just gives him a faraway look, eyes already red and puffy from crying before Jack got back home. They look the same now. Like magnets of the same charge.

* * *

 

"I did...I do...I just...Mark please-"

 

"Don't  _please_ me, Sean. I definitely couldn't please you." Mark says, turning his back to Jack. The pain in his heart wells up, and he feels like he could vomit. 

 

"I'm keeping my tattoo..." Jack whispers, running his hands over the raised skin, his pulse growing quick. "I won't...I won't get it removed."

 

"Do what you want," Mark says, taking another big swig and coughing. It sounds like it burns. It does. "I won't be around to stop you."

 

Jack sighs and approaches Mark, walking into his view. "Will ye be okay, on yer own?" He asks, and Mark gives him a pitiful look. Despaired.

 

"I hope not." Mark replies, and his tone is flat. "I really do. I've had enough today Sean, don't you think? You should go see your  **girlfriend.** " Mark says, and the word is loaded like a gun. The jealousy in his tone is apparent, and Jack flinches again. He decides it's for the best, but he'll be back.

 

"Okay." Jack says, his voice cracking a bit at the end. "Okay. I love you." He says, and he knows Mark does too, but he won't say it back. He means it though, and he always will.

 

"See you tomorrow." Mark says. But he silently promises himself he won't.

 

Because Mark and Jack attract like magnets. Two of the same kind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than i wanted.


End file.
